


Snowball Fight (Tyketale Au)

by Krystal_Twi



Series: TykeTale Au [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fontcest, Love, M/M, Sans x oc - Freeform, Snowball Fight, Syke (Sans x Tyke), Undertale AU, could be better, in, no longer underage, puns, sans is gay, sfw, this is so bad, tyketale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Tyke and Sans are out for a walk. It's a beautiful winter day, as usual. But of course, they would get into a snowball fight.Tyke is now 18 in this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> About 6 or so years have passed and Tyke is 18.
> 
> Sans is around thirty. About 24 when he first meet Tyke.
> 
> WARNING: this sucks

Snow slowly fell around Tyke and Sans. Tyke had his hands shoved into his pockets as he marveled at the scenery. It was so beautiful. Well, it was till they walked on it, ruining It for good. 

Tyke looked over at Sans for a second. Sans had his eyes closed and hands thrown in his pockets as well. How could he walk with his eyes closed? 

"Keep staring at me, and you will hit a tree or something."

Tyke smirked and rolled his eyes. "Says the guy with his fucking eyes closed. Besides, there are no trees." which was true.

Sans opened One eye and looked at Tyke. "I'm used to walking like this. Call it a sixth sense." Sans smirked. 

Tyke snorted. "Yeah. Okay." Tyke replied waving his hand in a 'whatever you say' manner. 

The next thing he knew, Tyke found himself on the ground.he looked up to whatever made him fall, he looked in time to see a gaster blaster disappear. 

"Sans!" Tyke exclaimed while glaring at the older skeleton. Sans smiled shrugged his shoulders.

"Whaaat?" 

"you know what! You made me fall!" 

"How do you know? Your eyes were closed." Sans retorted.

What was it about Sans that made him feel like a little kid? It wasn't because Sans was thirteen years older. It was, well, him! 

"Yes, you did! You conjured up a blaster!" Tyke glared.

"How could I have if my eyes were closed? Besides, you got no proof" Sans turned and began to walk off.

Sans froze as he felt something hit his back. He turned to look at his friend to see him standing up and brushing himself off. 

"Did you just throw a snowball at me, Ty?"

"Why would I do that, Sansy?" Tyke was batting his eyes lights at Sans, trying and suceeding, in looking innocent, but Sans wasn't buying any of it. 

Tyke smiled and walked on, believing he won the battle. But he was far from winning. Sans bent down, and began to mold a ball out of the snow. 

Sans threw the snowball, hitting Tyke in the head. Tyke's head bounced forward a bit. Tyke slowly turned back. Green wisp flowing from his eyes. A smirk placed perfectly on his skull.

"This means war." 

Snowballs went flying after that. Sans would use his teleportation out of the way from the snowballs while Tyke used his magic to levitate to move away. Some would call this cheating, But once Tyke and Sans knew the others moves, it became rather easy to hit the other.

It is moments like this, that Tyke lived for. The moments were he can just laugh, and goof around with Sans. Sure they didn't always see eye socket to eye socket, but that was fine. That was life. 

Tyke reared his arm back, preparing to hit sans in the face when he disappeared. Tyke smirked. Sans was predictable. Tyke turned around to throw the snowball behind him, when he was tackled to the ground. 

He landed with an 'oof' Tyke looked up to see Sans grinning down at him. "How predictable was that, Ty?" 

Tyke blushed in embarrassment. He couldnt believe he fell for that act. Tyke huffed in annoyance. Fuck. But it wasn't all that bad, though Tyke would never admit it.

Tyke smirked as an idea came to him. Smiling as seductively as Tyke could, looking up with lidded eyes, Tyke set up on his forearms. 

"Well, you got me. Now what?" 

Sans blushed feverishly down at Tyke. Tyke continued to smile seductively at Sans while leaning closer to Sans. Sans lent back a little bit, shock and a hint of desire in his eyes. Tyke smirked.

Wham! Tyke slammed the snowball into Sans head. Sans fell backwards, shock and confusion in his eyes. Tyke felt laughter bubble up in his throat. He began to laugh at the other skeleton. 

Sans face was flushed a beautiful blue, as he stared at his friend. Tyke couldn't stop laughing, every once and a whole he would let out cute little snorts. Sans smiled at him as a short left Tyke. Sans, himself began to laugh at the situation. 

Sans got up and walked over to Tyke. Held out his hand towards Tyke, who had reduced to letting out snorts alone. Tyke looked up at the hand and then at Sans. Tyke's bright green eyes were lit up with laughter. He took Sans hand once he calmed down and stood up. 

"I guess you won.... This time" Sans said as he pulled Tyke up. Tyke smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"I always win Sansy."  

San grabbed Tyke's hood and pulled it over his head, grabbed the strings and tightened the hood. "Whatever you say, Knucklehead." with that, Sans pulled Tyke down and kissed his head. 

Tyke felt a soft blush filling his cheeks. San pulled away, letting Tyke go, before heading off. 

"Come on, let's go home."

Tyke pulled his hood off and watched Sans walking off. Tyke smirked before running to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge
> 
>  
> 
> Sans and Tyke do like each other but are not yet together in this. They do hint to each other their feelings But nothing has yet happened


End file.
